1H, 13C and metal nuclear magnetic resonance (NMR) spectroscopy is being used to investigate the specific binding character of certain heavy metals using purified biopolymers, their monomer and other isolated and definable biological systems as models. An attempt is being made to correlate binding propensity with toxic effects of the heavy metals. Early work indicates that 207Pb NMR offers a useful probe into the binding of lead.